1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector and a related image forming method, and more specifically, to a projector capable of serving a plurality of image sources and a related image forming method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The operation theory of projectors is similar to that of devices for displaying slides or transparencies; i.e. in both of the above-mentioned devices a high brightness/luminance light bulb is utilized as a light source, and the content to be displayed is projected on a white display curtain or a wall. In addition, because a projector provides several different image transmission interfaces, the projector can receive data transmitted by digital or analogue image sources, such as a computer or a television, and project the transmitted images on a white display curtain or a wall, enlarging the image scale and therefore enabling many people to see them. For this reason, projectors are usually utilized in large-scale meetings or home theaters. Modern projectors have become portable, and both size and price have been reduced, therefore giving them great potential in the current market.
Projectors in the current market are generally only capable of receiving images from a single image source. Even if a projector capable of connecting to different image sources simultaneously is utilized, only one image transmitted from one single image source can be displayed at any one time, meaning the user needs to control the projector to switch to different image sources to allow the different images to be seen. Different images at the same time still cannot be seen, however. To enable the user to see images from different image sources at the same time, it is necessary to utilize an external integrating system to integrate images from different image sources into a single image, to transmit the single integrated image to the projector and then to project the single integrated image.